


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°17 : Question & Quiétude

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Cute Obi-Wan, Darth Malgus x Eleena Daru is my OTP, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Human/Twi'lek Relationship, Legends Never Die, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), OTP Feels, Padawan Obi-Wan, Tiny Obi-Wan, Young Obi-Wan, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Question : Le tout jeune Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi a une question à poser à son Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.Quiétude : Darth Malgus et Eleena Daru passent une soirée de réveillon en couple, loin des problèmes de l'Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On entre dans la dernière semaine de ce calendrier... que le temps est passé vite ! Au programme d'aujourd'hui, toujours deux textes, qui tombent, chacun à leur manière, dans le domaine du fluff *0*
> 
> Le premier met en scène – une fois n'est pas coutume xD – Qui-Gon avec un très jeune Obi-Wan, et je pense que ça rentre certainement dans le domaine de l'Univers Alternatif également au niveau des dates, mais c'est pas grave ^^' (il me semble bien qu'Obi-Wan devient Padawan assez tard...).  
> Le second revient sur une soirée de réveillon en couple pour Darth Malgus et Eleena Daru (je les adore, je les adore *-* OTP ! xD).

**Jour n°17 - Samedi 17 décembre 2016**

**« Question & Quiétude »**

 

 

Question –

 

\- Maître... j'ai une question, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Je t'écoute, Obi-Wan, fit Qui-Gon en tournant la tête vers son très jeune apprenti.

\- Est-ce que le Père Noël existe vraiment, Maître ? demanda l'enfant, une moue incertaine sur les lèvres.

Qui-Gon Jinn fixa son Padawan, un sourcil levé. Qui avait bien pu lui mettre l'idée même du Père Noël dans la tête ? Sachant que les Jedi ne fêtaient pas Noël à proprement parler, et que même les plus jeunes élèves n'étaient pas censés croire en des choses aussi futiles que des légendes pour enfants – non pas pour les punir, mais pour former leur esprit critique.

Obi-Wan interpréta l'expression de son Maître différemment, et le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux.

\- Je... je regrette de vous avoir importuné avec une question aussi stupide et enfantine, Maître, marmonna-t-il, cherchant visiblement à pouvoir disparaître sous le sol de marbre du Temple.

Qui-Gon posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son Padawan, mais celui-ci n'osa pas relever la tête vers le Jedi.

\- Obi-Wan, tu sais qu'un Padawan doit toujours regarder son Maître dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant se redressa timidement et constata, à son plus grand soulagement, que ni le regard bleu ni la voix grave de Qui-Gon Jinn n'étaient remplis de reproches. Au contraire, le Jedi dégageait une aura bienveillante et même presque paternelle.

\- Ta question, « stupide et enfantine » comme tu as tenu à le préciser, ne m'a pas le moins du monde importuné, mon jeune Padawan, le rassura son Maître. Et aucune question n'est stupide, Obi-Wan. Il ne faut pas que tu aies honte de demander des réponses à ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est le processus naturel de l'apprentissage.

\- J'ai compris, Maître, dit Obi-Wan d'une petite voix pas encore totalement confiante. Mais cette question n'avait strictement rien à voir avec mon entraînement Jedi, elle était déplacée.

\- Elle n'avait peut-être aucune importance pour ton entraînement, mais elle en avait pour toi, et c'est tout l'intérêt de lui apporter une réponse, lui assura Qui-Gon, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir qui t'as parlé de Père Noël au sein de ce Temple, ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Ce... ce n'était pas au Temple, avoua l'enfant. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. J'en ai entendu parler sur l'HoloNet, mais lorsque j'en ai parlé aux autres Padawans, ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont dit que c'étaient des sottises.

\- Et ils ont raison, même s'ils auraient dû te le dire avec plus de tact. Non, je suis désolé, mon jeune apprenti, mais le Père Noël n'existe pas, lui dit Qui-Gon avec la même douceur. C'est une histoire inventée pour les enfants, je le crains.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux un instant, le temps d'intégrer l'information.

\- Je vois, Maître, fit-il lentement.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu, j'espère ?

\- Je pense... que je m'en remettrais, Maître, répondit Obi-Wan avec un petit sourire.

Qui-Gon lui sourit en retour, et l'enfant sentit son cœur se réchauffer, ainsi que sa gêne disparaître.

 

 

 

Quiétude –

 

C'était une soirée de réveillon de Noël calme pour Darth Malgus et pour son épouse Eleena Daru. Les jeunes mariés sirotaient leur thé en regardant un divertissement sur l'HoloNet. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé confortable, Eleena pelotonnée contre son époux, qui entourait ses épaules fines de son bras musclé. C'était un tableau assez inhabituel lorsqu'on traitait de Seigneurs Sith, et la sérénité d'une soirée de couple telle que celle-ci tranchait avec le Code Sith qui prônait la passion comme un contrepoison à la paix demandée par le Code Jedi.

Mais ce soir-là, Malgus s'en fichait. Du Code, de l'Ordre, de l'Empire. Il profitait rarement de soirées comme celle-ci, pendant lesquelles la présence de son épouse prenait enfin le pas sur ses sombres pensées. Il était donc tout à fait hors de question pour lui de s'attarder ce soir-là sur les dogmes Sith et Jedi, alors que le réveillon appelait à la détente du corps et de l'esprit.

Eleena se redressa pour poser sa tasse sur la petite table de salon, puis retourna appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule musclée de Malgus. Le Sith réalisa alors qu'il n'en avait rien eu à faire non plus, de ce que ses camarades Sith pensaient, le jour où il avait prononcé ses vœux devant la jeune Twi'lek qui se reposait à présent contre lui. Selon la société imposée par l'Empire, Eleena était considérée comme un être inférieur, notamment par rapport à lui, un Seigneur Sith humain et haut placé. Une union civile habituelle leur étant interdite, ils s'étaient unis selon un rituel Sith, et ce, en secret – seule Bogan, le Côté Obscur de la Force, avait été témoin de ce mariage, et c'était la seule entité que Darth Malgus avait souhaité invoquer pour sceller cette union.

Eleena avait souvent exprimé son désir qu'ils puissent former un couple normal – et Malgus, au fond de lui, en souhaitait tout autant –, mais elle avait aussi compris que cela ne serait jamais possible. Il se sentait désolé de briser son cœur et ses espoirs de cette façon, et il en voulait souvent aux lois raciales de l'Empire.

De la même manière, Eleena aurait aimé porter les enfants de Malgus, et même si humains et Twi'leks pouvaient se reproduire ensemble, leur descendance était considérée comme bâtarde aux yeux de l'Empire. Si Malgus se serait retrouvé à revendiquer la paternité de ces hypothétiques enfants, sa carrière militaire aurait été ruinée, son pouvoir politique lui aurait été retiré. Et, dans tous les cas de figure possibles, cette hypothétique descendance n'aurait jamais pu trouver une place dans la société.

 _Quel gâchis_ , songea le Sith. Il aurait préféré avoir la liberté de mener sa vie personnelle comme il le souhaitait et, surtout, ne pas avoir la tâche ingrate de briser les rêves de son Eleena.

Laquelle s'était finalement endormie, blottie contre lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du colosse, et il attrapa un plaid à la texture douce qui était posé non loin de lui, pour en recouvrir la jeune Twi'lek.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour une fois, les textes sont vraiment longs, ça change hein ? x')


End file.
